


winter sun

by aliastr



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Post-Game(s), Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliastr/pseuds/aliastr
Summary: a collection of little short drabbles about the boys™. will add tags as i go! a lot of really soft gabs/vayne because i love two (2) touchstarved idiots who don't know how to process their emotions,, some of them are postgame, some of them aren't (everyone lives but gets kinda fucked up au) fair warning, it will be marked in the notes.
Relationships: Gabranth | Noah fon Ronsenburg/Vayne Carudas Solidor
Kudos: 7





	winter sun

**Author's Note:**

> during the game!! :3 please review/leave kudos if you liked it!

Vayne Solidor woke, and was immediately confronted with the notion that he was being strangled. There was an arm just beneath his ribs, and another one across his face, making breathing a rather difficult endeavor. After a few moments of fruitless struggle, he managed to turn his head just far enough that he could speak, and gently nudged the offending limb.  
"Gabranth. Quit suffocating me." he hissed, continuing to try to free himself from his lover's embrace. The body that the arms were attached to shifted with a noncommittal grunt, pulling him closer. He freed one of his own arms, and elbowed the other in the side. " _Gabranth,_ " he said again, "that was not a question."  
The arms around him relaxed as the judge shifted again behind him, Gabranth's face repositioning itself to rest against his own.  
"What happened to 'I'm cold', Vayne?" he mumbled blearily, trying to reaquiant himself in the dark room. The window across from the bed caught his eye and he stared into the charcoal-grey of the winter night, waiting patiently for a reply.  
"Well I _am_ cold, but it's hard to enjoy the warmth of another when they are actively trying to suffocate you with their arms. I think you broke a rib." the heir joked, smiling soflty. The arm came around him again, this time at his waist, fingers absentmindedly brushing skin. "Your position is to _prevent_ attempts on my family's lives, not carry them out." Gabranth's chest shook with a soft laugh behind him.  
"Apologies." the judge said softly, turning his head to press a kiss to the other's cheek. "I admit that I-"  
"That you're a heavy sleeper? I think I know." Vayne said, rolling over so his face was pressed to the judge's chest. His breathing was soft, even. His eyelids fluttered as the hand resumed, rubbing loose circles against his back. He wasn't quite sure that Noah heard the words he whispered against his chest as he fell asleep, but that was ok, he felt.  
_This was ok._


End file.
